After Story
by XanCreator
Summary: I LUV Pegasus. And this follows the life of the Olympians and the Titans, basically everybody that appeared in Pegasus. When it comes to drabbles, I suck at summaries. At least give it a go. I might give it a T. Just in case and I'm paranoid. (Some of the chapters might be a T or a K )
1. New Life

Imma write random drabbles of Pegasus! Since I LUV Pegasus, this story might be a series of one shots and a tiny story of my OC's in here!

* * *

RECAP:

Life on Titus and Xanadu was great. Ever since Pegasus had crashed on her roof, her life had changed be so much. Now she was a full Xan, helping her "sister" Riza in protecting endangered species by bringing them to Xanadu. Although, the loss of Olympus saddened her greatly, she was still grateful that the survivors had been moved to Xanadu. And now, a new friend had joined them. Agent B. Agent B used to be a cold, cruel, and emotionless agent, now here he was; part of her growing family. Along with Frankie, Stella, and Earl. And a whole lot of other people she called family too. She felt complete.

PRESENT TIME:

Emily and Pegasus arrived in a unfamiliar world that was filled with beautiful and strange creatures. She took a look at her surroundings. In the sky, there were creatures that reminded her of the ones that belonged on Earth. Remembering her own home, had no longer hit Emily like a pang anymore. She stopped missing Earth completely. Her new life was much better and made her feel whole.

"Is there something wrong Emily?"

Emily looked in the eyes of the calm and benevolent Xan. Her eyes were almond shaped, and they looked like mother of pearl.

"No. It's just that those creatures in the sky look like birds, but not birds."

"If you're thinking the creatures up there are birds, then you are correct. They are similar to birds, but much rarer. They die, like normal birds, but then they regenerate."

"Wait, so that's a Phoenix?"

"Yes."

The birds in the sky were purple and crimson. Nothing at all she imagined they will be. "I thought they were red, orange, or gold. I didn't know they were purple too."

"Not only that, there is three different kinds of them. One is an immortal phoenix. They never die, but they don't produce offspring. When they do, it's usually after few thousand years. Second kind is the regenerating phoenix. There's only two things that makes the two have in common with each other. They are both male and female in one body and they don't produce offspring. The third kind is a phoenix with two genders. The male and female are separate. They can produce, offspring like a regular bird, but when they die, they turn into a regenerating phoenix." _**:( I made them up cause I felt like it XD**_

The phoenix brought color to the sky. She looked at the other creatures. One of them had a strong muscular and sturdy body. It's eyes glistened like blue diamonds. A diamond shape was on it's chest, rump fore legs, and on two were on it's fore heads. It's mane and tail were rainbow colors and flowed out behind them. It had two pair of wings and they had powder blue feathers. It stood out against it's white body. Wherever the creatures walked or flew, it seemed to leave a trail of rainbow dust behind them. They also had two horns. The bigger one was on the bigger diamond on the forehead, while the smaller horn was on the smaller diamond.

"Look Pegs. They look a bit like you. Don't they? Except for how they look. But take away the horns, the extra set of wings, and the color, they look like you."

"Maybe so, but I'm much more better than them!" Pegasus nickered.

"Of course you are. You're unique."

Pegasus lifted his head proudly.

Emily and Pegasus followed Riza into a more secluded area, where the animals didn't lurk. The trees became massively tall. So tall, that they were taller than Riza. As they walked further through the dense forest, Emily asked. "Riza, where are we going?"

"You'll see." What was a few minutes felt like eternity, they arrived into a clearing. There was a clear blue lake. The trees were more spread apart and the ground bloomed with strange colorful flowers. One tree stood apart from the others. It was massively taller than the other trees. There were intricate designs on the trunk. It swirled around the entire tree and when she looked above, she saw beautiful diamonds hanging from the branches and the leaves. Strangely, the leaves were green, but it had a iridescent rainbow color on it.

"It's amazing." Pegasus said.

"It's beautiful." Emily said breathlessly. The beauty stole her breath away.

Riza opened her mouth to say something, when a screech filled the air. Another phoenix, flew from the tree and circled it. It was too far away that, even Pegasus couldn't make out the details. Emily however, can. The phoenix was a transparent brilliant whitish blue. It's feathers were an iridescent pale lilac, light blue, light pink, and light neon green. Wherever, it flew, it seemed to leave a trail of stardust behind it.

"What is that?"

"That phoenix is the immortal one. The greatest of them all. Every millions of years, it lays one egg and it's a mystery if it survives or not. However, this phoenix is the last of it's kind. So we are going to bring it to Xanadu."

The phoenix seemed to finally notice them and landed on Emily's shoulder.

Riza bent down and stoked it's head and said, "It's time to bring you to Xanadu. I hope you are ready."

The phoenix squawked and bowed it's head as if saying yes. They opened the Solar Stream and in a blink of an eye, they were back on Xanadu. The phoenix didn't seemed to like it's new home and hid behind Emily's hair.

"Should we replicate some of the area to make it feel at home?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Um Riza? How do you do it?"

"I'll teach it to you next time. For now, it looks your friends are here. Why not go visit them? I'll handle things from here."

"Thanks." Emily said.

Pegasus trotted the jungle and after minutes of trotting, they finally met Joel, Paelen, and Chrysaor.

"Where were you!" Joel asked. "You just left without us knowing!"

"It was Pegasus' idea and I agreed. I was wondering the looks on your faces." Emily smirked. Pegasus had suggested to play a prank on them and leave them behind. Emily had agreed and they seemed to have been worrying about her for the whole day they were in the Solar Stream.

"Do not do that again!" Paelen said. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I promise next time I won't do it."

"Say, how about we go back to Titus? Didn't you say you were going to plan a baby shower for Alexis? She's going to be giving birth to the baby soon." Joel asked.

"Yeah. Let's go there now!"

As they entered the Solar Stream, Emily thought about her plans for the baby shower as new found energy filled her.

* * *

There you have it! I might take a little while to update the next chapter. I've only been to a baby shower once. So, fingers-crossed that I will survive and know what I'm doing. BAI! XD


	2. Note: HELP ME PEGASUS PEOPLE

I don't know if I'm allowed to put notes in this, because, I could do it on wattpad, but is there anymore people I should put in when they make the baby shower? (Besides Alexis, cause they're going to surprise her)

* * *

Emily

Joel

Paelen

Pegasus

Chrysoar

Tom (Might exclude him out, idk)

Steve

Segan (Might exclude her out also, but again idk)

* * *

Who else should I add? Help me Pegasus people! T^T Also, I'm not using Polls, because, I'm still trying to figure out how to use fanfiction.


	3. Surprising Alexis

I tried to make this chapter as fast as I can. But my life is crazy as usual and I was watching anime. Hope you enjoy~! (I just realized I knew little to nothing of planning baby showers and for some reason, the tabs automatically closed and I didn't even do anything and everything I wrote got erased. T^T. Sorry for the late update. HOPE YOU ENJOY! *Says it while running away from an angry mob*

* * *

Emily was overly-excited about planning the baby shower. Alexis would be so surprised. She had asked a bunch of people to help her. They all agreed to make this the best baby shower ever. She asked Joel and her father to help her make the banner for the baby shower, but they couldn't decide the color and what kind of print style they should use.

"Maybe we should get a yellow banner and the color of the words should be pink?" Emily suggested.

"Not what I had in mind. I was thinking about light blue and the words should be brown." Joel said.

"The last time I remember about a baby shower was with your mother." Her father said. "And the banner was just regular white and the colors were just pretty much rainbow-ish."

"Yeah, but. . . ." Joel started.

"But what?" she asked.

"i was thinking that white is too plain. It should have more color in it." Joel finished.

"Color for what?" Tom asked.

"Tom. What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be passing by when I heard your conversation. Are you planning the baby shower now?"

"Yeah, we're figuring out what color the banner should be." Emily explained.

"Well, I have a suggestion, but you might not want to hear it." He said sheepishly.

"it's okay. What is it?"

"Well I was thinking about having the banner with pink outlines and the inside will be white and the writing will be sky blue."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Emily said. "Come on! Let's go ask the water nymphs to help us make the banner." **_(: I put this in because in Book 2, the water nymphs embroidered Emily's . . . I forgot what it was, but anyways I thought they could help make the banner._**

~With Paelen~

Paelen had absolutely no clue for what he was supposed to do. He didn't even what a baby shower was. All he knew was Emily had assigned him, Diana, Earl, and Frankie in getting supplies they needed for the baby shower. Though he was happy that everybody was back to their usual self, he was still upset that Lorin had died. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Paelen, did you even hear what I said?" Diana asked.

"Yes, no, sorry, what was that?"

"I asked, do we have what we need for the baby shower?"

"Do not ask me! I do not even know what we were supposed to get. This was a bad idea when Emily assigned us to get the supplies." Paelen groaned.

"Don't worry!" Earl said. "The supplies for the baby shower are the same as the regular parties. They pretty much celebrate the baby when it's close to it's birth by giving presents to the mother."

"I do not understand. They celebrate the baby before it is born?" Paelen frowned. "That is not much of a party if the baby cannot experience it."

"It's also to celebrate the mother too." Frankie quietly spoke. "I think."

"You ain't too far off." Earl said. "The mother gets presents for the baby."

"But I am pretty sure that even a baby will not know how to appreciate such a gift." Paelen said.

"Never mind. Let's just get some supplies for party." Earl said.

The four people discussed what to get, but Paelen felt like he wasn't much of a help. He didn't know how to add on to their creativity. They had said something about getting streamers, balloons, and . . . diapers?

"Why would you need diapers in a baby shower?" Diana asked.

"It's to make it into a shape of a cake." Frankie said.

"I do not understand. They make cake out of diapers?"

"Well not really. They make it into a shape of a cake. But that's literally all there is to it."

"Well now that everybody knows what's going on, let's get started." Earl said.

~With Emily~

Emily was amazed by the work of the nymphs. The banner was extremely soft and silky. The designs were better than Emily could've imagined. The nymphs really out done themselves. Emily thanked the nymphs for their hard work.

"It was nothing." one of them said. "It's what we're good at."

After that, Emily headed to Saturn's . . . no Jupiter's palace. They were planning to hold the baby shower in the dining room. It was massive and the perfect place to hold the baby shower. While Joel and her father were busy trying to get the banner in place, Emily supplied Olympian food and then some extremely sweet Earth food. Since the plates and cups were already set, she just had to set up the food from her food pouch. As she was busy setting things up, Jupiter came by.

"Emily. Why hello there. Setting up for the baby shower I presume?"

"Yes. We're almost done."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you sir. We have everything under control."

"Alright Emily. If you need help, just ask." With that Jupiter left.

After a few minutes, Paelen, Earl, Frankie, and Diana had returned. "You're back!" Emily said. She raced over to them and rummaged through the supplies they had retrieved. "Paelen, can you help me put the streamers up?" Emily asked.

"Where do I put them?"

"Where the banner is." She gave a handful of streamers to Paelen, who hung ordered his sandals to take him to the banner. She climbed up the ladder, that her father had used. She was doing her best to make the streamers curly and tied them to where they had hammered the banner in. The colors were bright and colorful and it stood out.

She grabbed the balloons and filled it with air with her powers and tied near the streamers and some of the balloons were floating in the air with happy faces on them. The diapers . . . well she had to ask for help on that one. She didn't know how to make a cake. But they had resolved it right away.

Once they were done with the preparations, Emily had asked everybody to come to the dining room. So far, Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, Juno, Vulcan, Mars, basically everybody she knew was here. Except for one person. Riza.

Riza had promized she'd be here soon. But she was getting late. Emily didn't think Tom would be able to stall Alexis anymore.

 _Riza, where are you?_

 _Right beside you_.

She looked beside her and saw Riza standing next to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Whoa. You just appeared out of nowhere."

Riza chuckled. "You should see the look on your face. Anyway, now that everybody's here, we should alert Tom to come back to the dining room."

Emily nodded. _Tom, can you hear me? We're ready. Tell Alexis to meet us in the dining room._

"I sent the message."

Emily looked outside to see night had fallen on them. _Night already? Time sure passes by fast._

~With Tom~

Just when Tom thought he couldn't stall Alexis anymore, a voice filled his head. _Tom, can you hear me? We're ready. Tell Alexis to meet us in the dining room._

Tom looked over to Alexis who was still gazing at the night stars. The outing was fun and kept Alexis busy for the whole day.

"Alexis, Emily sent me a message and she said that she needs me."

"For what?"

"I don't know, but when you're ready, meet me in the dining room at Jupiter's palace."

"The dining room?"

"Just trust me." With that Tom had flew off to the dining room.

~With Alexis~

Alexis was confused. Meet in the dining room? But Tom had said to trust her. And so she will. But she felt like looking at the stars. _After this, I will go to the dining room._

When she was young, the stars gave her a huge comfort when she was lonely. She didn't remember her parents. She thought they had died. And when she was guarding the gate to Thebes, she never made any friends. She was just a fearsome, but lonely Sphinx, fated to be alone. But when she had met Tom, Tom had ended that loneliness and her life became much more meaningful. She finally felt eternal happiness. And it was all because of Tom.

Alexis snapped out of her thoughts. She remembered, to meet Tom in the dining room. She opened her eagle wings and flew. She felt the soft night air against her face and the cool wind blew. Jupiter's palace was in sight and she touched down to the ground. She padded inside the palace and the massive hallways and to the entrance of the dining room. It was completely pitch black. She walked inside and just as she was about to get ready for an attack, the room suddenly lit up and she heard.

"HAPPY BABY SHOWER ALEXIS!"

Alexis got startled and tripped over her paws and landed on her bottom.

"What just happened?"

"Happy baby shower Alexis." Tom said. He padded toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips. _**:( Oh god kill me! I'm horrible at romance! n**_

Emily walked over and hugged Alexis. "I hope you like it."

"Oh Emily. This is the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you."

"Now let's go and enjoy it!"

As Alexis walked with Emily, Riza went over to them and said, "I am sure, you would be happy of your offspring. I sense they would be twins. One boy, one girl."

Tom and Alexis looked at her in shock. "How do you know that?" Tom asked.

"We are Xan." Riza said as if that explained everything. "Emily senses it too. Don't you Emily?" Riza nudged Emily playfully.

"I didn't tell them, because I didn't want to ruin it." Emily said. "But yeah. There are twins."

Alexis couldn't be happier.

"I'm going to go check up on Paelen." Emily said. "I'll catch up with you later."

~With Paelen~

Paelen was happy to see everything back to the way it was. _Lorin would've loved to see this._

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Stella come over on Maxine.

"Paelen. Why are you here by yourself?"

"Stella? It was . . . never mind. It is nothing important."

"Don't worry." She said. She put her hand on Paelen's."Lorin would've wanted you to be happy."

"How did you know I was thinking abut her?"

"Instincts, if you want to call it that."

Paelen saw Emily shove through the crowd. "Paelen, why are you all the way here? I thought you're going to go and enjoy the party."

He was prevented from saying something, when he saw a familiar blond girl at the entrance.

"Who is that?" Stella asked.

"It's. . . . Lorin."

Paelen ran up to her. "Lorin is that you?" Lorin turned around and tears sprung from her eyes. "Paelen!"

They ran up to each other and hugged. "H-how? I do not understand." He said, as Lorin and Emily hugged too.

"After you defeated the Titans, I was free."

"I thought you said you were dying."

"I was. I am dead. But because I am part of my powers, I still live on within it. And thanks to Emily and Riza, I am free."

"You are a spirit?"

Lorin nodded. "But I'll remain this way forever. I'll never grow up like you will now. My age will remain the same as I died. My powers have my consciousness and it will continue to manifest myself. I will remain as a shape of Lorin. But know this. I'm here, but I'm not here."

"What do you mean by that."

"It means," Emily said. "Even though she has a consciousness, she's just an energy that's taking in a shape of her."

"Emily!" Joel's voice called out to her. "I need you here."

"Coming!" Emily and Stella decided to let Paelen and Lorin have their privacy.

"I see. But that does not matter to me. I am content with it as long as you are here." He said when they had left.

"I love you Paelen." Lorin said softly.

"I love you too." Paelen said back.

With Lorin here, Paelen felt all the pain he had - when the Titans consumed her - disappear. He felt whole again.

* * *

GAHHHHHH! I SUCK AT ROMANCE-Y STUFF! I NEVER EVER DID ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS ON WATTPAD OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! I LITERALLY HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH IT! Again, I'm very sorry for the late update! BAI!


	4. Double Trouble Part 1

I'm back~! *Dodges a can thrown* Anyway, I came back with a another chapter! I know, I know your welcome. And I hope YOU ENJOY IT! *Says that last part, before being carried off by an angry mob*

* * *

It had been two months since the baby shower, and Alexis has given birth to the two most adorable twins ever. They both had ravenous dark hair, with the exception, that the boy's was lighter. They had emerald green eyes **_:( Did Alexis have green eyes? That's how I remember it_** and they had the same golden lion bodies of their parents. Even their serpent tail was cute. They're eagle wings were large for their size and they seemed to be dragging them around. Emily thought it would take them time to learn how to use their wings, considering the size of it.

"What are you going to name them?" Emily asked.

"What do you think Tom? I think I'll name the girl Amira."

"Then the boy's name will be Connor."

"I think Joel, would want to see them. They're just so cute." Emily said.

"Yes, but only for a moment. The twins seem to be tired right now. And so is Alexis." Tom said.

"It's alright Tom. I can handle a few more minutes of attention." Alexis reassured.

"I'll be back in a second." Emily said. She walked out of their room and quickly went over to Vulcan's forge and asked to see if Joel was there.

"Hey Em. So what did you need me for?"

"Alexis gave birth to the twins. Their names are Amira and Connor. You have to see them."

"I would like to see them too." Paelen said with Lorin at his side. Emily was still getting used to seeing Lorin as a transparent person. But she was glad Lorin was back.

"C'mon. I'll take you to them."

Emily lead them to where Tom and Alexis were and when they had arrived, Lorin cooed over them. "Their sooo cute! They have got to be the most adorable sphinx on Olympus."

Connor wobbled forward and swatted at Emily's feet as if it were playing with a cat toy. Emily bent over and picked him out. He cocked his head staring intently at Emily.

"Emily, would you mind if you watched over them with Tom? I just need to rest for a bit." Alexis said.

"Sure."

"We want to help too." Joel said.

"Thank you."

They took the babies out of the room and when they had closed the door, Amira yowled. "Uh, Em, would should we do?" Joel asked.

"I don't know." Emily admitted. "I never babysitted before."

Soon enough Connor joined in, and in their arms were full of babies crying. "Let me try to handle it." Tom said.

He walked over to them and nudged Emily to place them on his back. Connor seemed to have calmed down by a bit, but Amira still cried. "Do you think they're hungry or something?" Joel asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Emily said.

"Then feed them." Lorin said.

"Uh. . . . Tom? Do you know what to do. . . ?"

"I'm afraid not. I just realized how little on how to babysit."

"Me too." Emily agreed. "Should we just feed them average milk?"

"Yeah."

Immediately a bottle appeared in her hand and she fed it to Amira who was still crying. After a few quiet minutes, Amira seemed to fast asleep. She then did the same to Connor who fell asleep like Amira.

"Well that just solved it." Joel said.

"Hey, Tom, why don't you help Alexis while she rests?" Emily asked. "She probably is worn out and you can help her deal with the pain. We'll take it from here."

Tom nodded and went inside the room. "Let's take them to our apartment." As they carried them, Emily felt something brush against her hair and Lorin immediately yelled. "Oh no! Connor! Come back!"

Emily turned to see Connor bouncing happily away from Lorin and seemed to think this as a game. Just when things were about to get better, Connor had to jump out and cause trouble. Amira squirmed out and joined Connor in the game of chase.

"Oh no." Emily ran after them. They were running all over the place. Soon enough they lost sight of them.

"How can they run like that, when their only a few hours old?" Joel asked scratching his head.

"They mature faster than humans do." Emily replied. Having Yird's memories allowed her to know literally almost anything. "Split up. Paelen, you go with Lorin and I'll go with Joel. They might be hiding somewhere."

Paelen nodded.

When they went their separate ways, there was awkward silence. Just when the mood got even more awkward, a tiny giggle came from Emily's room.

She put her finger over her mouth to Joel. He nodded.

They quietly opened the door. A tail was sticking out from under the bed. Just when they were about to get near it, Amira giggled and ran out the door.

Emily groaned.

"C'mon Emily." Joel said. "We've got to catch her."

"Right."

As they were searching for the two Sphinx, Joel chose that time to whisper, "Uh oh. Emily, they're coming!"

She turned around to see Alexis and Tom coming their way.

* * *

I know it's too short. I'm terribly sorry. But I don't know when I'll update, but no matter what happens, just know that I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my writer's block was getting worse. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY SHORT CHAPTER! BAI! DON'T KILL ME! *Runs away and jumps off a cliff*


	5. Double Trouble Part 2

Hai~! I'm back~! *Slowly walks up to the audience* Anyhoo, here is part two of the babysitting! Hope you all enjoy it! *Somebody from the crowd shouts: You better make it good!* *Laughs nervously* Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Emily, they're coming." Joel whispered.

Emily looked over to her side as she saw them come as she closed the door.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know! I never expected them to be here!"

The two argued with each other, when Alexis asked.

"Hello, Emily, Joel. Are the twins doing fine?"

Emily's sweat dropped. "Yes, they are doing great! They're sleeping right now."

"Mind if we go see them?" Tom asked.

Her mind went blank. "Oh, um they're not here right now."

"Where are they?"

"At Paelen's!"

"At Lorin's!"

They said in unison. Their faces went red with embarrassment and shame.

"They're at Lorin's and Paelen's place." Emily corrected.

"What are they doing there? Actually better question is, why are they there?" Alexis asked with raised eyebrows.

Crap. She forgot Alexis can read a person's intention. Even though a Xan can mask their emotions and thoughts well, Joel was not Xan. He was a Human-Olympian. Time was ticking. What to say. What to say. What to say. Emily decided to tell part of the truth. Lorin ran up to them. Bad timing. Along with Agent B.

"We decided that um, that we should play with them at Lorin's and Paelen's place, because you know, the land behind the palace is a really big place and they might've run off to somewhere and probably would've gotten lost. So we moved them to Paelen's and Lorin's place."

"We did?" Lorin asked obliviously.

Joel elbowed her.

Emily try to hint Lorin onto catching up with them with their lie. "Yes. Remember? The palace is too big for the twins. They might end up getting lost."

Lorin started to catch on. "Oh! Of course! Yes. They are at our place. We have managed to calm them down."

"Calm them down?" Tom asked. "But I thought you said they were asleep."

Crap. They're screwed. They might have to end up telling them, that they lost the twins in the huge palace and probably lose trust. Luckily, Agent B was there to help them.

"Don't worry about it Thomas." He said. "The twins are fine and are being well handled. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"If you say so Benedict. _**XD I forgot how to spell his name, so I'm not sure if this is correct**_ But can we see the kids?"

Everybody froze. No one had thought that Tom would be so persistent on seeing the kids.

"We'll bring them to you. Tom. I'm pretty sure, that Alexis would still need some rest after that ordeal."

"Well now you that you say it, I do feel a bit tired." Alexis admitted. "Perhaps, we should see them later."

"If you say so." Tom frowned.

When they left, Emily and Joel breathed a sigh of relief. Emily smacked Joel's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for you nearly screwing everything up!" She turned to face Lorin. "And you! You nearly blew everything away! If hadn't been for Agent B, we would probably would've been in more trouble then we already are right now!"

"How was I supposed to know what to do?" Lorin said defensively. "I dropped in the middle of the conversation and you expect to me read what's going on in your mind!"

Emily couldn't argue against that logic. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm already stressed enough with the twins and I didn't want to trouble Alexis and Tom more than I already i have."

"It is fine. We are all stressed from the twins."

"Let's go find the twins before they get into bigger trouble." Agent B said.

"By the way, that reminds me." Emily said. "Why are you here?"

"I ran into Paelen and Lorin and they needed help finding the twins, and I just so happened to find you guys."

"Makes sense."

They agreed to split up and they both checked the corridors of the palace. Emily then face palmed herself for realizing how stupid she had been.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked.

"I've been thinking like a human when I have the powers of the Xan."

"At least you noticed now. So get us to the twins."

Emily held Joel's hands and imagined Amira. And almost immediately, she felt a warm sensation, but then disappeared after a second. She opened her eyes. "Did it work?"

"Yeah."

She looked around her surroundings, and saw themselves inside the kitchen. Of course. Sphinx have great sense of smell. The scent of the food must've lured Amira here. They walked around to hear a crashing of pots and pans. They ran over to the sound and saw Amira running around in panic with a pot over her head and kept knocking everything in her path. Emily used her powers to hold Amira steady before she cause anymore trouble.

She lifted the pot from Amira's head and held her closely. "You silly Sphinx. What are you doing getting into trouble?" She cooed.

"Hey did you hear that loud crash?" A person from the background asked.

Emily and Joel panicked. Uh oh.

Emily quickly used her powers to make everything back to the way it was, and vanished along with Joel, leaving a very confused cook.

They met up with Agent B, Lorin, and Paelen who found Connor wandering on the rooftop of the palace. How in the world had he gotten there?

"Thank goodness that we were able to find these two. That was extremely troublesome."

"I see. So this is what you were hiding." Tom said.

Everybody froze.

"Oh T-Tom!" Emily stuttered. "When did you get here?"

"Oh just around the time when you guys met."

Emily sighed. "You heard everything?"

Tom nodded and frowned. "I'm disappointed in you Emily. You should've told us the truth from the beginning."

"I know." She said dropping her head in defeat. "But I didn't want to you give you enough trouble than you already had. The time with Cupid, the clones, the war with the Titans, and the time where you had to flee Olympus because of the mutant Titans."

"I understand your feelings and you wanted us to relax, but lying will not help. It will make things worse."

"I know. But can you not tell Alexis? She's a mother now and I don't want her to worry."

Tom nodded. "Now let's get back to our quarters."

Emily didn't know about her friends, but she felt like collapsing on her bed, even though she was a Xan who didn't really needed sleep.

* * *

Well? Whataya think? Sorry for not updating. I'm just an author who is super super lazy, likes to eat and sleep, and play games. Also I was updating wattpad stories, doing projects and essays and tests and school stuff. And because of that I nearly forgot about you all. Screw school. *grabs a bunch of test papers, homework, and the teacher's work, rips them into pieces, grinds them, and throws them out the window* BAI~! XD


	6. Not an Update

Sorry guys, this is not an update. Someone asked me what's my account name on wattpad, and I had the feeling more of you might ask, so my account name is Seven Knight S VIOR.

Also I'm out of ideas, so I'm pretty much open for requests, but I probably might not be able to romantic scenes. I'll try, but umm don't get angry at me if I can't do romantic stuff. Again, sorry for this not being update, but I'll update real soon. BAI~!


	7. Looking Back and Moving Forward

Huh, I guess it's been a long time. And life was pretty hectic anyways. So my updates might as well be random? But, sorry for being inactive. But I will try to update. For the Pegasus fans.

Summary: Emily contemplates about her past mistakes, and Joel comforts her. Maybe a bit of jealous Pegasus. XD

* * *

Emily walked around the sliver lake. She had found the lake similar to Olympus'. Although the environment looked the same, she couldn't help but thought there was a different feel to it. Every time she was there, she was reminded she was no longer in Olympus and that it was gone forever, but she still found herself drawn to the same place over and over again. There were times when Emily looked back at the past and continuously felt guilty for being so careless. There were times when she would just realize, she was the cause for Olympus being destroyed.

"This lake is so peaceful. Just like Olympus."

"Indeed. There is not a single difference at all."

She looked off in the distance. Staring into the distance. Still feeling guilty.

Pegasus who immediately picked up her mood nuzzled her hair and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Emily paused for a moment thinking whether or not she should tell the truth. "No." She shook her head smiling. "I just miss Olympus."

"Do you think it's your fault?" A new voice came into the scene.

She turned around to see Joel walking up towards her. "What do you mean?" Trying to shrug off his question.

"Emily . . ." He sighed. "I've known you for a long time now. Of course I'd know when something's bothering you."

Remaining silent, she turned her head back to the lake. She didn't want to concern anyone with her own problems.

"Tell me what's wrong." Joel said. His metal hand silently taking Emily's into his own.

"It's . . . this war, it's my fault."

"What?" Joel cried in alarm. "What are you talking about? I thought we all agreed that this wasn't your fault."

"But still . . . if I haven't destroyed those three Titans, Olympus wouldn't have been destroyed, the innocents will still live, and the CRU would never have been real."

"It's not your fault Em. I mean, look at the bright side. We finally managed to end the rivalry between the Titans and the Olympians. They're living in peace now. In all honesty, I'm lucky to have all these adventures. We got closer to each other because of those battles. And it's not just us two. Pegasus and Chrysaor were finally able to end their fight, Paelen was finally able to meet Lorin and now they're both happy with each other, Alexis and Tom were able to meet and make a family. The Olympians and the Titans were able to reconcile and their families are no longer torn apart. And it was all because of you Em. You helped make all these amazing things happen. So don't ever think it that you caused destruction. Because no matter how others see it, I will always see it as how we all finally managed to reunite."

Emily felt an warm sensation within her. She started to feel tears drip down her face, but felt oddly happy. She felt arms wrap around her as Joel started to hug her. Maybe this was what she needed to hear. To finally release her from her guilt. To realize that in ways she was able to help others. She hugged him back.

"Thank you Joel." She sniffed. She was so glad to have someone like him by her side.

"I don't want you to beat yourself up. No one will blame you for what happened. We're your family after all."

Emily smiled and felt a head wrap around her. Straining to see, she saw Pegasus trying to hug her in his own way.

"Now why don't we go for a flight? Just you and me." Pegasus nickered.

"Sure, Pegs."

"What did he say?" Joel asked.

"He wants to go for a flight with me."

"Hey, you can't just take her like that."

Pegasus whinnied while shaking his head, "I want to be alone with her right now. "

"Come on!"

Seeing the two bicker over her made Emily laugh. Pegasus stubbornly refused to cancel their flight. As a result in the end, Joel gave up. He looked somewhat disappointed but understood Pegasus' affection for Emily. "I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah. See you later too." Emily said in a much brighter mood than she had been before.

She climbed up to Pegasus' back and gripped onto his mane. As Pegasus trotted and then galloped and flew into the air, she looked back at Joel one more time to see his smiling face. She smiled back, looking back until she couldn't see him anymore. The glowing white stallion brightened the night. Emily looked at the stars to see completely different constellations than from the ones found on the Olympus night sky.

"Emily, my pet. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes Pegasus." Emily chuckled. Still getting use to Pegasus calling her "pet". Looking off to the distance she thought, _The past is behind me. From now on, I should keep focusing on looking forward to the future._

* * *

Hur hur hur~ I tried to make an Emily and Joel. I failed at that. Heh. Again soooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy for a late update. I don't even know if anyone reads this story anymore considering how long it's been since i last updated this. But until next time~ Wherever that is.


End file.
